Itterashai, aishiteru
by Kira Naka
Summary: Tahun ketiga ini, Hayama akan meninggalkan Miyaji demi permintaan ayahnya untuk bersekolah di sana. Entah kenapa, Miyaji merasa begitu sesak. Jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto saja sudah cukup menyiksa, membuat Miyaji ingin mengakhiri hubungan mereka di sini / dedicated for HayaMiya day[7/8] / R&R onegaishimasu! Arigatou!


**_Disclaimer:_**

 _Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 _Cover's not mine_

 ** _Rate:_**

 _Aman kok, bulan puasa :3_

 ** _Warning:_**

 _Shounen-ai, boy x boy, probably OOC, misstypo(s)_

 _Ini sedikit curhatan saya, buat melampiaskan semua kesedihan saya :)_

 _Dedicated for my favorite pairing in this fandom, and today is their day~_

 _Enjoy :3_

* * *

"Ingat hari ini hari apa, Hayama?" Tidak ada hujan, tidak ada badai, tidak ada pertanda apapun, tiba-tiba Miyaji mengucapkan hal seperti itu. Tentu saja itu membuat Hayama bingung.

Sebenarnya, Hayama tahu persis ini hari apa. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah, tumben-tumbennya Miyaji memulai percakapan soal ini terlebih dahulu. "Tentu saja aku ingat, Miyaji- _san_."

 _Lagi-lagi panggilan mereka masih kaku..._

"Uh..." Miyaji tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Ah, biarlah, apapun itu, Hayama pasti akan senang. "Mau kencan?"

... _walaupun hari ini sudah tepat 3 tahun mereka menjalin hubungan bersama_.

"Un! Aku senang sekali!" Lihat, ternyata tebakan Miyaji tepat sekali. Tak sulit membuat Hayama tersenyum. Hal-hal kecil saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Maka dari itu, sedikit banyak Miyaji merasa bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan Hayama.

Sedikit banyak Miyaji bersyukur, karena Hayama tidak langsung pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja walaupun dirinya begitu temperamental.

Sedikit banyak Miyaji bersyukur, karena Hayama tak menyerah begitu saja walaupun Miyaji sangat sulit didekati.

Dan sekarang, Miyaji sangat bersyukur, karena memiliki Hayama di sampingnya. Karena Hayama kini telah menjadi kekasihnya.

Salah...

Bukan begitu...

Miyaji lah, yang telah menjadi milik Hayama.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar benar akan pergi ke Prancis?" Miyaji menyesap minumannya. Mereka kini tengah berada di sebuah cafè. Kencan yang sederhana, namun sangat mereka nikmati. Aroma kopi yang menguar di udara seolah menemani keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Dan suara hujan menambah riuh suasana.

Ah, entah kenapa hari ini hujan turun.

Entah kenapa, harus hari ini. Di saat mereka merayakan ulang tahun jadi mereka yang ketiga.

Dan entah kenapa, binar yang biasa muncul di mata Hayama kini memudar.

Hayama mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. "Iya, dua hari lagi aku akan berangkat ke Prancis." Ucap Hayama. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa Miyaji mengungkit masalah ini sekarang.

Miyaji menaruh minumannya di atas meja, lalu menatap iris emerald Hayama dalam dalam. "Dan... kapan?" Tiba-tiba saja dada Miyaji terasa begitu sesak. "Kapan kau akan kembali?"

Jarak Tokyo dan Kyoto saja sudah cukup menyiksa mereka. Dan kini Hayama akan meninggalkannya ke negara lain, demi memenuhi keinginan ayahnya sendiri.

Hayama hanya mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu..." Ia lalu memakan cake kecil yang dibelinya tadi. "Tapi aku pasti akan kembali. Aku janji."

"Tolong..." Miyaji hanya tersenyum miris mendengar kalimat dari kekasihnya itu. "... jangan menjanjikan hal yang belum tentu bisa kau tepati."

Hayama sudah ingin angkat bicara lagi, namun Miyaji sudah keburu melanjutkan omongannya. "Apa lebih baik kita sudah cukup di sini saja?" Dan omongan Miyaji ini bagaikan petir yang baru saja muncul tadi.

"A-apa?!" Hayama benar-benar kaget. Ia tak menyangka Miyaji akan memutuskannya begitu saja. Tidak, Hayama tidak mau Miyaji memutuskannya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Miyaji-san?! Apa kau tidak-"

Dan apa yang Hayama lihat di hadapannya ini bukanlah Miyaji yang biasanya ia lihat. Bukanlah Miyaji yang temperamen seperti biasanya. Bukanlah Miyaji yang terkadang tsundere seperti biasanya. Bukanlah Miyaji yang selalu terlihat kesal dan bersemangat...

... Miyaji yang dilihatnya kali ini begitu rapuh, seperti boneka porselen yang akan hancur kalau kau tak menyentuhnya dengan sangat hati-hati. Membuat Hayama ingin sekali menarik tubuhnya ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Haya-"

Dan ia melakukannya. Tak banyak orang di dalam cafè itu, tapi tetap saja mereka cukup menarik perhatian. Di tengah keheningan dan suasana muram yang menyelimuti, Hayama menaungi Miyaji dengan hangatnya pelukan miliknya.

"Izinkan aku menginap di apartemenmu malam ini, dan besok." Ucap Hayama dengan nada rendah. Ia pun tak ingin kehilangan Miyaji. Ia tak ingin hubungannya kandas seperti ini. "Aku tak menerima permintaan putusmu itu, Miyaji- _san_."

"Hayama, aku benar-benar ta-"

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" Perlahan, Hayama melepaskan pelukannya, dan menggenggam tangan Miyaji. "Kau tak perlu menjawab." Hayama tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya itu.

Dan Miyaji juga sadar kalau itu adalah pernyataan retoris. Pertanyaan yang tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Mereka berdua tahu, sangat tahu. Mereka saling mencintai, dan tak satupun dari mereka akan menyangkalnya.

Hayama masih menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya sembari menarik tangan Miyaji, menuntunnya menuju tempatnya memarkirkan mobil.

Hayama membukakan pintu untuk Miyaji, lalu berpindah menuju kursi setir. Mobil mulai dijalankan, menembus hujan yang sepertinya ikut merasakan kesedihan mereka.

"Kenapa?" Miyaji memecah keheningan. "Kenapa harus ke luar Jepang? Kau tahu, kan... itu sangat jauh..."

"Ini keinginan ayahku, aku tak bisa menolak..." Hayama berterus terang. Tak mungkin ia mencari-cari alasan pada saat krusial seperti ini. "Maafkan aku, Miyaji- _san_."

Miyaji kembali terdiam, membiarkan keheningan kembali menyelimuti. Dan Hayama pun tak berniat untuk membuka pembicaraan. Ia tahu, setiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan hanya akan menyakiti kekasihnya ini.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama, mereka sudah sampai di apartemen di mana Miyaji tinggal sekarang. Miyaji kini tengah berada di dapur, membuatkan minum untuknya dan kekasihnya, berselimutkan keheningan yang begitu pekat.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, sepasang tangan melingkari tubuh Miyaji. Miyaji menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh sedikit mengintip siapa yang tengah memeluknya dengan erat. "Hayama?"

"Miyaji- _san_ , kumohon..." Hayama mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kumohon... jangan pernah sekalipun kau berpikir untuk berpisah denganku. Aku tahu kalau akulah yang akan meninggalkanmu nanti, tapi aku harap kau mau menungguku. Aku mohon..."

Miyaji terdim sejenak, mencerna setiap kata yang Hayama ucapkan barusan. "Dan karena alasan apa aku harus menunggumu?" Miyaji semakin ragu akan Hayama. "Bisa saja malah kau terpikat dengan seseorang di sana, tidak ada yang tahu, kan?"

Hayama melepaskan pelukannya perlahan, lalu kali ini menarik Miyaji untuk memeluknya dari depan. "Setelah semua yang kita perjuangkan selama 3 tahun ini? Kau bercanda?" Ia menengadah, menatap Miyaji. "Sudah kubilang, aku akan kembali."

"Tapi kapan?" Miyaji memalingkan wajahnya. "Kau meninggalkanku tanpa kepastian seperti ini... aku tak akan pernah bisa menunggumu, walaupun pada kenyataannya aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu! Sangat mencintaimu!" Hayama melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Miyaji dengan tatapan penuh tekad dan keyakinan. Dan ia...

... mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya.

"Aku akan pergi jauh..." Hayama menyodorkan kotak berisi cincin untuk kekasihnya itu. "Maka sebelum itu... aku akan mengikatmu. Mengikatmu selamanya, kau akan selalu menjadi milikku."

Miyaji menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Namun gagal. Ketika Hayama memakaikan cincin itu di jari manisnya, air matanya mengalir begitu saja tanpa bisa ia tahan. "Egois..." dan hanya kata-kata itu yang mampu terucap oleh Miyaji.

"Aku tahu..." Hayama hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. "Aku akan selalu egois tentang dirimu... Kiyoshi."

* * *

 _Baiklah, aku akan menunggu..._

 _Selama apapun itu..._

 _Aishiteru ne, Kotarou..._

* * *

 _ **The end~**_

* * *

 _Fanfic tercepat yang pernah saya selesaikan, cuma sehari kurang._

 _Iya, saya tahu kok ini OOC. Jangan gebukin saya gitu dong._

 _Iya, saya tahu saya belom ngelanjutin Daily Life. Goloknya taro dulu dong._

 _Hahh, tsukareta ne... gomen, ceritanya terlalu alay ya? Soalnya ini saya buat sekalian melampiaskan rasa kesel dan sedih saya, yang udah saya pendem sejak awal puasa. Maaf, malah jadi curcol. Saya harap orang yang saya maksud gak baca fanfic ini :))_

 _Review? Minna?_

 _P.s.: Hey, I'm so sorry, I'm still loving you :'))) thanks for that beautiful 10 days and now on_

 _P.p.s.: Should I go find another Hayama for my Miyaji?_


End file.
